In the drilling and completion industry it is often desirable to utilize what is known to the art as tripping balls, darts, (generically plugs) for a number of different operations requiring pressure up events. As is known to one of skill in the art, tripping balls are dropped at selected times to seat in a downhole ball seat and create a seal there. The seal that is created is often intended to be temporary. After the operation for which the tripping ball was dropped is completed, the ball is removed from the wellbore by methods such as reverse circulating the ball out of the well. Doing so, however, requires that the ball dislodge from the seat. At times balls can become stuck to a seat thereby preventing it from being circulated out of the well, thereby requiring more time consuming and costly methods of removing the ball, such as, through drilling the ball out, for example. Devices and methods that allow an operator to remove a ball without resorting to such a costly process would be well received by the art.